1. Field of Technology
The present invention generally relates to a digital weighing scale, for example, of a type utilizing a strain gauge and, more particularly, to a foldable version thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A strain gauge type weighing scale having a reduced overall thickness as compared with a mechanical weighing scale is well known and disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 60-42620 published in 1980. Regardless of whether they are of a strain gauge type or whether they are of a mechanical type, most conventional weighing scales are required to have a platform of a size sufficient to steadily support the user of the scale who stands thereon. This is because, if the user standing on the scale platform fails to maintain his or her stability, no correct and exact measurement of his or her weight can be achieved. The size of the scale platform is generally selected to be relatively large in consideration of the presumably average foot stance of adult people and the maximum available foot size.
In view of the foregoing, the use of the relatively large platform necessarily makes use of a correspondingly large base on which is relatively displaceably mounted, and therefore, the weighing scale as a whole is so bulky as to provide an obstruction to the portability.